Reason's for Fairy Tail main couple
by FairyAngel123
Summary: Do you know why people ship NaLu, Gale, Jerza, Gruvia, and others without the characters on those ship.On this story I wrote the reason why they are a popular and hints in the anime. There are reason and clue. Each chapter is a new ship and if you want a second chapter for the same ship. Please review or PM me. This chapter will tell about the ships and why they should be a couple.
1. Chapter 1

**This is story about the hints , reasons, and clues about couple like NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, and others**

* * *

Nalu

- Natsu and Lucy are always by each other side

-Natsu see's Lucy naked the most

- Nashi, Igneel, or Layla are famous name there kids are name after while other couple like NaLi, LoLu, GraLu, StiCy, LaLu and RoguexLucy(i don't know there ship name) don't have a famous name

-Lucy is always been save by Natsu the most

Example: From being kidnapped by Bora (the fake salamander on the first episode), Being kidnapped by Jose (Phantom Lord master), and From falling down the sky like a fallen star

-Natsu promise to protect Lucy future ( He promise it to future Lucy)

- NaLu is the most popular ship on fanfiction and the internet

-They sleep in Lucy bed all the time like a married couple ;)

-Lucy love stars and stars are giant fire balls so logic's support

-Natsu is always there to comfort Lucy (At the end of the movie they stay in each other arm while Natsu comfort Lucy)

-Both the main character

-Lucy is like a mom to Happy and Natsu is the Father (Sorry Lisanna)

-Lisanna always makes the move for NaLi, but Natsu makes the move on NaLu

-Lucy with other guys is just...not right

Example: Gray, is like a brother to her and there is Juvia. ( Juvia and gray are getting closer in the anime and the manga) Loke/Leo, is her trusty spirit and friend ( He has Aries). Laxus,...they barely know each other and when he said he would help save Lucy if she would be his women he was joking because he was in the dark side back then. Also because they are blonde so they should be together is stupid. Sting, I don't know why people write Sticy because they don't know each other and like Laxus they shouldn't be together because there blond and there is not even a clue or hint that they should be , I don't know why people ship them because there like strangers to each other.

- Mira once told Lucy Natsu might like her

-Natsu dug up the sakura tree for Lucy because she was sick

-NaLu have the most one-shot

-Even after Lisanna came back Natsu still stick with Lucy

-They have the most special bond

-On the wedding part at the GMG why did Loke went back to the celestial world when he could had gotten to fake married Lucy but instead bump into Natsu so lucy lay on top of him ( Lisanna giggle and smile at the scene)

-Lucy is the princess and who needs a prince when there're wimps hiding behind armor and only care about themself while you have a fire breathing dragon to protect you. (Best couple even in fairy tale ;) )

* * *

**That's all for now the next one is Gale and I will be updating in this week** **so wait and it would be on the next chapter. FAVORITE AND FOLLOW THIS STORY PLEASE! Also review so I know what to fix and how to make it better. If you want a part 2 please review to tell me or PM and thank you for reading this. :D**

**Fairy Angel out! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter, I just couldn't wait to post it so I post it early. It was suppose to be posted on Sunday but I wanted it to be posted today. :)**

**This one is GaLe !**

* * *

- Like they said, opposite attract

- Levy pick Gajeel as her partner for the S-class trio

- On ova 5 Levy wasn't bother riding the love slide with Gajeel and blush

- She is the only other women that can stand him (Beside's Mira and Erza)

- She can make his favorite food (Iron) !

- He's always watching her

- She blush when she is with him at the time

- When at the last day of the GMG Gajeel almost die by Rogue, she scream and cry out for him to stop ;)

- He have a special nickname for her (shrimp ) and Levy isn't affect by it

* * *

**Sorry this is short, I'll make the next one longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't update in a wild, but here is JeRza and before I have one more GaLe I need to put in. By need I mean I must have to!**

* * *

GaLe

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

THEY KISS IN THE MANGA ! (Chapter 396)

* * *

Back to JeRza

-Erza last name was given by Jellal

- Erza cry when Jellal got send to prison and he was innocent

-In ova 2 Jellal ask Erza to go on a date (Both of them out of 3 because one is Mystogen)

-Erza have feeling for Jellal

-They almost kiss

-Jellal didn't want to cause pain for her so he had to lie

-The only thing Jellal remember when he lost his memories is the name Erza

-Erza couldn't bring herself to kill Jellal when he was under the dark side in the Tower of Heavens

-When fighting the baby dragon (season 2) Erza ran out of power and almost die until Jellal save her

-Nobody is right for Erza ( Natsu and Gray is scare of her. They call her a 'monster' and 'demon')

-Erza is the only one that know Jellal the most

-On ova 5 when Jellal grab her boobs she said it was o.k, but when Natsu accidentally grab it she kick him far far far away ;)

-They both blush when get tease

-Nobody believe's Jellal was a good guy on Nirvana except Erza and Wendy ( Wendy thought he was Mystogan )

- Along with NaLu, GaLe, and GrUvia they are the world main Fairy Tail couple

-Erza didn't tell Milliana that Jellal was at the Grand Magic Game's

* * *

**That's all the next one is GrUvia I might update this week or on Sunday and hope you like it. I also might do NaLu part 2 and right now I'm looking at the picture in the manga where Gajeel and Levy is kissing! Hiro Mashima I'm so proud of you *anime tears* .Follow and Favorite this. Also please leave a Review if I miss anything and if I miss spell any word or if you don't l can try to fix it. :D**

**Lastly, please read the manga chapter 396 And if I spoil it for you I'm so sorry I really need to tell the world about that chapter. **

**Fairy Angel out! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry if this is late, because I have a family member coming to visit.**

* * *

GrUvia

-Water and Ice are one.

-They have a unison raid of 'love'

-Juvia get's stronger for her feeling for Gray

-Erza cheer for GrUvia

-Don't you think having a stalker that is in love with you and care for you good? I do

-Gray is jealous when Lyon try to make a move on him.

There is a love triangle and Juvia love Gray not Lyon and Lyon love Juvia. Gray get jealous between them. *wink* *wink

-In the manga Silver ask if Juvia was Gray women

-When the GMG was over and Ultear die Juvia ask what's wrong cause he was said , but he said he had to smile for her.

-Gray won't admit his feelings, but it's obvious that he have feeling's for her.

-Juvia doen't like any women close to Gray and hate them . Also calling them her 'Love Rival'

* * *

**Sorry this is short, I'll do a better one next time and update at the end of the week or near it. It might not sound convincing , because I'm really Busy and summar is almost over so I gotta go all out. But I'll make time this week to do 2 of them. :D **


	5. Not A Update

**This is not a update so , I'm sorry. I gotta get ready for school tomorrow and I'm really stress right now. I'll do 2 couple this week, but on school night I don't get a lot of time online. Again I'm sorry. :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is late, I had at hard time adjusting to my new classes and I don't get enough time online except to do homework only.**

* * *

ElfGreen or EverMan whatever it's call.

- Mira had a vision of what there baby would look like.

- They were partners for the S-class exam

-On ova 5 they went to the water park together.

- Evergreen stay with Elfgreen in the infirmary during the GMG

-Bixslow and Freed always make fun of them

-The could have had a better excuse, instead they said they were going to get MARRY when they fight Mira during the S-class exam

-Who else in the anime would be perfect for each other then them ?

* * *

**That's all now I'll update tomorrow and doing my homework so it would take some time.**


	7. Not A Update 2

**SO SO SO SORRY! :( I got grounded and so I couldn't update. I will update tomorrow and this story (ish) is about to end. Don't worry I'm planning a real story. Need the straight. I like to plan it out first. Maybe a month or 2 till it's out.**


End file.
